hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Ina Paha (episode)
Notes: - Steve was taken while driving his Marquis. - In Steve's hallucinations, Steve wears his Navy uniform for almost the entire duration of his visit to Hawaii. Not until the last scene with is dad is he wearing civilian clothes. - In Steve's hallucinations, Danny and HPD show up in time to save Steve's dad from Victor Hesse. So John McGarrett is alive for the duration. - In Steve's hallucinations, Lou is visiting Hawaii from Chicago and had his clubs stolen while visiting. He has to wait to fill out a report on the robbery. - In Steve's hallucinations, Danny is an HPD detective, happily married to Rachel with Grace, and accepts and enjoys the Hawaiian weather, culture and lifestyle - ""It's like heaven compared to New Jersey". Danny frequently wears Hawaiian shirts, is more then willing to break the rules to get the information he wants/needs and his friends call him Danno. - In Steve's hallucinations, Chin Ho is a Captain with the HPD, and according to John McGarrett will be the next Chief of Police. - In Steve's hallucinations, Jerry appears to be a homeless schizophrenic. - In Steve's hallucinations, it is implied that he and Catherine are seeing each other and that "hopefully, we'll get there one day". - In Steve's hallucinations, Jenna is still alive and her fiancé Josh was in a bicycle accident. - In Steve's hallucinations, Kono is still a professional surfer and 4 time world champion. - In Steve's hallucinations, Kamekona is serving time in Halawa Correctional Facility. - Wo Fat wears double pistols on his lower back. - Steve takes out the interrogator while still partially shackled to a chair. - Adam is the one who finds out where Wo Fat is keeping Steve - The final scenes (finding Steve and the montage) is about the team, they can also be considered McDanno moment(s). ** Quotes: (Chin and Kono arrive with Sang Min) Lou Grover: What the hell is that thing on his head? Danny Williams: Oh, that's.. that's his hair. Lou Grover:''s Look like one of them Daniel Boone raccoon things. '''Sang Min: (looking at Lou) You been out in the sun too long, McGarrett. (Danny chuckles) Lou Grover: Ugly and funny, huh? Danny Williams: Uh, Sang Min, this is Captain Grover. He's with us now, so he's got the right to slap you around, knock your teeth out if you get out of line. (Sang min walks slowly up to Lou and gets in his face) Sang Min: Take your best shot. Danny Williams: (pats Sang Min on the chest) That's nice. Chin Ho Kelly: Johnny Moreau, you are under arrest for human trafficking, promoting prostitution, kidnapping.. Johnny Moreau: That rat set me up. Sang Min: I'm no rat. I'm Five-O. Newly minted. Kicking ass and taking names. Lou Grover: No, you're a rat. Shut your mouth. Sang Min: Can I see my family now? Danny Williams: No. What did I tell you last week when we found you? Sang Min: You didn't find me. I made myself available for negotiation. Chin Ho Kelly: You were hiding in a hole in Ka'a'awa that made Saddam's ditch look like a palace. Sang Min: It's called communing with nature. Kono Kalakaua: No, it's called poison ivy on your ass for lack of TP. Sang Min: Oh, I missed you, Spicy. (Steve enters the precinct doors) Sergeant Duke Lukela: Commander? Steve McGarrett: Yes? Sergeant Duke Lukela: Can I help you? Steve McGarrett: Yes, sir. Uh, my name's McGarrett. I'm looking for my father. Danny Williams: Commander McGarrett. Aloha. Detective Williams. We spoke on the phone. It's nice to see you. Steve McGarrett: Yes. Thank you. Danny Williams: Oh, no, that's not necessary. Mahalo. We say "mahalo" around here, right, Duke? (Danny looks at Duke and Duke walks away) Steve McGarrett: Mahalo. Could I.. could I see my dad? Danny Williams: Of course. Of course. He's in a debrief with the captain. Come on. (scene shift to the interior of an office with the door opening and Danny walking in) Danny Williams: Hey, Cap. (Steve sees his dad finally and gets a great big smile) Steve McGarrett: Dad. (Steve and John hug and hold each other for a long while reconnecting) John McGarrett: Ohhh Steve McGarrett: Dad. (Steve and John eventually separate from their hug but still grasp each others arms to look at each other) John McGarrett: Welcome home, son. Steve McGarrett: You all right? John McGarrett: Yeah. Steve McGarrett: (slight bit of disbelief) Huh (John giggles a bit in happiness and they finally completely separate) John McGarrett: Steve, uh, I want you to meet Captain Kelly. (Steve and Chin Ho shake hands) John McGarrett: Commander. Steve McGarrett: How do you do? John McGarrett: He was a trainee under me, and I'm proud to say he's going to be the next chief of police. Chin Ho Kelly: What can I say? I learned from the best. Steve McGarrett: Yes, you did. Victor Hesse: You underestimate my resources, Detective. You'd be surprised what a man can do with the right friends in the right places. Danny Williams: Well, that's.. That's why we're here, to talk about one of those friends. Steve McGarrett: Specifically the man who ordered you to kill my father. Victor Hesse: Maybe I came up with that on my own. Maybe I wanted to bury your father just because I could. Steve McGarrett: Right. Yeah, you see, I know you loved your brother, but I also know that you didn't come up with that all by yourself. You got entry into this country. You got our comm links, you got my extraction route. Now, that came with a price, and that was my father's murder. Right? Victor Hesse: Gentlemen, I'm afraid I won't answer any questions until I've retained counsel. Danny Williams: (thick Irish accent) Oh. You won't answer the questions. (regular voice) Look. I, I personally love it when a guy with a foreign accent tells me to beat it. It just sounds so much nicer, you know? Steve McGarrett: Let's go, let's go. Danny Williams: No, no, no. Whoa. Whoa, whoa. What does this do? (Danny rips out Victors I.V. line from his arm) Victor Hesse: You can't do that. Steve McGarrett: You can't do that. He's right. You can't do that. Danny Williams: No, no, no, you see, I can do that, huh? Right? Because Bono here is not a U.S. citizen. That means he is not subject to our constitutional protections. Steve McGarrett: Listen, you're.. you're incorrect. Okay? He-he's been arrested on U.S. soil. He's allowed those rights. You.. you know that, right? Danny Williams: He doesn't know that. Lock the door. Steve McGarrett: Lock the door? Danny Williams: Never mind. (Danny draws his weapon and grabs Victor's pillow) (Danny places the pillow over Victors leg/knee and fires) Victor Hesse: What? (Danny takes the pillow off Victors leg and puts it over Victors face to muffle the screams) Danny Williams: Hey, hey! Shh. Shh. (Max rushes in to the room) Dr. Max Bergman: What the hell is going on... Danny Williams: (talking to Max waving his gun around) Hey, don't be rude. We're obviously having a conversation here. Leave. Danny Williams: (to Steve) Hold this pillow, would you? (Max starts walking out of the room) Steve McGarrett: Huh? (Steve comes over and holds the pillow while Danny goes over to talk to Max) Danny Williams: (talking to Max) Do me a favor. Also, while you're out there, call the coroner and tell him to get a table ready. Steve McGarrett: Okay, no, stop, stop. Danny Williams: What? Steve McGarrett: What kind of cop are you? Danny Williams: The kind of cop that gets things done. Excuse me. (Danny moves Steve out of the way and removes the pillow from Victor's face) Danny Williams: Hey. Shh, shh, shh. Hey, look at me. Right here. Look at me, right here. Right here Steve McGarrett: That's enough. Danny Williams: Huh? Steve McGarrett: Enough, enough. Danny Williams: Enough? Steve McGarrett: Enough, yeah. Danny Williams: No. No. It's not enough, okay? You told me this man is a terrorist. nine eleven - I was there. I was in New York City, okay? So this guy gets no mercy from me, okay? (Danny then shoot Victor in his other leg) (Victor yells) Sang Min: Well, where's my office gonna be? Kono Kalakaua: Say something stupid again and I'll shoot you. Sang Min: Ooh, Spicy (Sang Min goes to rub his hand down Kono's arm) (Kono goes to draw her weapon) Sang Min: Sorry. (Sang Min sees Wo Fat's picture on the office display screen) Sang Min: Why's he up there? Danny Williams: We believe that Wo Fat abducted McGarrett this morning. Sang Min: Oh, and you think I know where he is? Chin Ho Kelly: No, you're too low on the food chain to be on his radar. Sang Min: Kick a man when he's down, huh? Steve McGarrett: You want to know where your father is, yeah? Ask Doris. I know about her trips to Colorado to come see you. You should have asked her when you had the chance. Wo Fat: I asked our mother. She said she didn't know. Steve McGarrett: What did you say? You just said "our mother." What do you mean by "our mother"? She's not your mother. I ran the DNA, okay? I ran the DNA. She's not your mother, all right? KameKona: This better be good. You're interrupting my lunch. Danny Williams: Well, I'm sure all the other inmates are happy about that. KameKona: What are you intimating? By missing a meal, everyone in this place will eat? And if I do, they starve? Danny Williams: Sure Uh.. lighten up, would you? KameKona: Why don't you shut up? Danny Williams: (nods) k (Kamekona turns to look at Steve) KameKona: And who are you? Strippergram? Steve McGarrett: Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett. KameKona: What's in it for me? Steve McGarrett: What do you want? KameKona: Fresh shrimp. Twice a week. I'm tired of the Spam. Danny Williams: Commander? Steve McGarrett: Hey. Danny Williams: Look, I know you know that this is Hawaii, but, uh, we usually don't wear uniforms unless we're going to a ceremony. See? Steve McGarrett: I'm, uh, heading out. Danny Williams: Well, that's, uh, that's too bad, you know? 'Cause I was thinking about what we did. I thought maybe, uh, you'd be interested in a career in law enforcement. What do you say? Steve McGarrett: "A career in law enforcement"? Danny Williams: That's right, yeah. Steve McGarrett: Um, I don't know. Maybe, maybe someday. Danny Williams: All right, well, you think about it. You ever get homesick, uh, I'll put in a word with Captain Kelly and maybe, uh, put you to work. What do you think? Steve McGarrett: Tell you what. I could, uh, I could get used to be being chauffeured around all day, that's for sure. Danny Williams: That's right. Steve McGarrett: See you around, Danny. Danny Williams: Hey! Danno. Call me Danno. All my friends do, all right? Steve McGarrett: All right, Danno. Steve McGarrett: I'm gonna kill you. And then I'm gonna find your father. I'm gonna kill him just for having you. Wo Fat: Then you're going to have to kill your mother, too. Steve McGarrett: What are you talking about?! Wo Fat: Your mother is more responsible for who I am today. Steve McGarrett: Stop talking in circles! (Wo Fat uses a cattle prod on Steve) Wo Fat: You know nothing about the real Doris McGarrett. Do you? Steve McGarrett: I know.. that she was assigned to kill your father. But instead your mother died in that op. Wo Fat: Yes. And she never forgave herself for murdering an innocent woman who had just become a new mother. That pain and anguish caused her to do something quite remarkable. She took in that child and raised it as her own for several years. Until her superiors discovered this and forced her.. They forced her to abandon that child. Steve McGarrett: That was you. Wo Fat: You see? Doris McGarrett was my mother, too. Wo Fat: You're not going to kill me. Are you? Brother? Steve McGarrett: You're not my brother. 22:21, April 11, 2019 (UTC) Song played during the final montoge was "All For One" by Five For Fighting. 18:36, April 12, 2019 (UTC)